Benutzer Diskussion:Curly Sun
Hallo Hasenstreif, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Diskussionsfaden:28671. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen. Du kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! -- Tautropfen (Diskussion) 09:46, 23. Feb. 2013 Siggi Ja, kann ich machen. Sag mir eifach alles, was auf meinem profil steht, was ich brauch und dann mach ichs dir. ich wieß nur nicht, ob ichs sofort schaffe, ich hoffe es ist nich so schlimm, wenn es evtl. noch ein paar tage dauert, bis ichs fertig hab? LG 15:50, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Recolors Hallo Hasenstreif, Ich möchte dich bitten, es in Zukunft zu unterlassen, Bilder von anderen zu nehmen und umzufärben/zu verändern - also zu recolorn. Das ist nämlich nicht nur verboten, sondern auch äußerst faul. 16:08, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Du solltest mir von allen am besten sagen können, bei welchen Katzen du was übernommen hast. Z.B. die schattierten Augen. Welche davon sind von anderen Bildern? Übrigens kannst du keine Bilder löschen, wenn du nicht der Gründer, ein Admin oder Bürokrat bist 16:26, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Du meinst selbstgemacht bis auf die Augen? Wäre übrigens schön, wenn du meine Frage, bei welchen von den Bildern du AUgen oder anderes übernommen hast, beantworten könntest. 17:00, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Soo, habe deine Siggi fertig! Schau sie dir am besten hier an und schau, ob sie so okay ist :) GLG 17:51, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) du setzt sie mit 4 tilden 17:52, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Name Natürlich darfst du mich Cinder nennenXD Rußeule (Diskussion) 14:06, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo Hasenstreif c:, also ich schreib dich mal einfach so an xD Du kannst echt tolle Bilder machen ! Kannst du mir auch einpaar machen? :) Ich habe auch einpaar Federviecher, schade das einpaar von deine tot sind :'( LG Mo Mordkralle (Diskussion) 16:44, 12. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Bild I like it!! Soooo sweet!! Frage Hallo Hasenstreif! Ich hab´ eine Frage: Darf ich das Bild, dass du ,,Für Braunflug´´ genannt hast verwenden? Bitte! Blaufluss (Diskussion) 18:05, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Avatar Hallo Hasenstreif, ich möchte dir hiermit auch von Tini mitteilen, dass dein Bild wegen der Outlines die Tini gemacht hat, siehe Bild Datei:Silverhawk(S).byTini.png nicht von dir für das Avatar verwendet werden darf. Du solltest dir ein neues machen. Grüße 18:49, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Danke!!! Ich will es auf meiner Benutzerseite verwenden(Als Bild wie Blaufluss aussieht). Danke nochmal! Blaufluss (Diskussion) 10:28, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo, Hasenstreif! Darf ich das Bild auch als Avatar verwenden? LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 05:45, 10. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi, Hasilein! Das eine Bild(du hast es ,,Für Braunflug´´ genannt), dürfte ich es auch bei meiner Signatur auch verwenden? Es ist so schön! LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 06:06, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo^^ Hay xDD ich weiß wir haben uns noch nie getroffen oder so aber ich muss dir sagne du malst soo geil *-* kannst du mir vllt. ein Bild machen? *Hunde Blick* vllt. werden wir ja mal Freunde xD LG 09:50, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Das Bild ist vool Cool danke, warum kommst du nicht mal in den Chat? LG 10:19, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal Danke für dein Bild.Wolln wir uns mal im Chat treffen? Hier auch ein Bildi von mir^^right Oh man Hay ich bin gerade im Uraub dealb weiß ich nit wann ich kommen kann :( Wir treffen uns bestimmt bald mal ;) LG 16:24, 16. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Deine Bilder Hay, Du hast ja auf deinem Profil stehen , dass deine Bilder nicht ganz so gut sind, ich hab mir sie gerade angeschaut, die sind doch super! *o* Die sind alle total schön *-* lg 00:09, 18. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Frage Darf ich auch das Bild ,,Eulengesang''" verwenden? Er würde Steinauge darstellen. Blaufluss (Diskussion) 18:21, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hi, Hasilein! Kannst du mir ein bitte Bild malen? Fellfarbe: gelbbraun (so wie Goldblüte, 'nicht 'gestreift) Augenfarbe: hellblau (so wie Wolkenschweif) Position: stehend Sonstiges: langes, abstehendes Fell(so wie Ginsterkralle), langhaariger Schwanz(so wie Eulenpelz) LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 09:22, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) PS: Du kannst dir Zeit lassen... Aschenfrost *-* awww die wiedergeburt von Aschenpelz *Q* ich hab mir die gesichte gelesen xD die ist super cool und schön das jmd. mal doch etwas asche schreibt und das noch über die wiedergeburt <'3 mach weiter so :3 'Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 08:46, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)' (: habs mir durchgelesen klingt sehr spannend <3 wie kriegst du das egentlich eine seie zuerstellen 8also deine eigene?) ich häte auch gerne ein Gesichten gemacht xDD 'Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 19:08, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)' okkyy okay xD also wie jetzt einfach bei mitmachen und seite erstellen und klicken oder wie? xD 'Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 19:16, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)' Joa x33 okay jetzt muss ich nurnoch CA's erstellen owo Dx okay danke *-* 'Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 19:21, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)' Joa x33 okay jetzt muss ich nurnoch CA's erstellen owo Dx okay danke *-* 'Diamondpaw (Diskussion) 19:22, 31. Aug. 2013 (UTC)' Danke!!! Danke für das coole Bild! Es ist so schön! LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 06:04, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Gimp Hi, Hasi! Eine Frage hätt´ ich noch: Wie ändert man die Pinsel-Größe bei Gimp? LG Blue PS: Ich darf dich doch Hasi nennen, oder? WOOOW & Frage Hi, Hasi! Ich kanns nicht fassen aber meineutter hat mir ein ,,Sonder-Exemplar"(Ein Buch, das erst etwas später erscheint) von Blausterns Prophezeiung gekriegt! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD(Hat natürlich ein großes Gehemnis darum gemacht, woher sie es hat) Darf ich die spoiler schon entfernen? GLG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 20:27, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) O-oh! Muss schluss machen (Lieg eigentlich nurmehr im Bett und tipp am Handy unter der Decke herum und ersticke gleich XD) Bey-bey! Blue Überraschung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hallo Hasi! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich! (Hab ziemlich lange für das gebraucht) Ein Bild. Hier ist es: thumb|Für dich, beste Freundin!!! Mit liebsten Grüßen ~Blue~ ღ Folge deinem Herzen! ღ PS:Hoffe es gefällt dir!!! Hi Hase:) Hi wollte nur sagen das ich hier war hehe:)))))) deine allerliebste Jaguar '''Hallo :)' Ich wollte eigentlich nur mal Hallo sagen. Wir müssten uns ein wenig aus dem Forum kennen. Meine schwester hat auch zwei Wellensittiche, die heißen Fussel und Tweety. Naja, bis irgendwann mal :D Roggenfell (Diskussion) 15:08, 22. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Chat HalloHasenstrei ich wollte dich mal fragen warum dz nie in den Chat kommst? LG 18:20, 23. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re Chat Ich verstehe wenn du nicht möchtest, möchte dir jedoch trotzdem sagen das im niemals jemand das fünfte Rad am Wagen ist. Dukannst ja wenn du magst mal kommen wenn nicht so viele on sind :) LG 12:11, 24. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 'Namen ändern' Also du hattest mich auf meiner Disk gefragt wie man den Namen ändern kann. Du musst auf diesen Link gehen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Kontakt/rename-account Das funktioniert aber nur wenn du ihn nicht schon einmal geändert hast. LG Braunflug 10:57, 29. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Skype Gehtd ien skype wieder??? 17:31, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :'( okay das hatte ich noch nie!!! komisch viellnoch mal neu runterladen :D jaguar Achja kannst du siggis machen??? Liebe Curly Ich ich weiß das us nicht in den chat gehen willst ich wollte dich fragen ob du in den Chat kommst dar hier nur wir beide sind und ich möchte wieder mit dier reden :) deine Jaguar Ja bitte würde mich freuen!!! Ich bin in diesem Chat!!! Heey^^ ich wollte einfach mal heey sagen , weil du nett scheinst :D Ich mag Aschenpekz voll und hasse eichhornschweif weil sie ihm das angetan hat >:OO Ohh.. sry hab ich vergessen :/ Aschen ist eigentlich voll hübsch :D Wasserglanz :3 / Graustreif d(^.^)b (Diskussion) 19:42, 4. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Miau ~ Heey, Ich hab dich ein paar mal im Chat gesehen, schade dass du dort kaum bist, aber dein Grund ist überzeugend :s Naja wie auch immer, ich wollt fragen ob ich dich in Skype adden kann , dann könnten wir da schreiben? :D lg 15:56, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) D: Okay schade :( Ich schick dir schonmal ne Anfrage, okay? :3 lg 16:50, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) ~ Ja, der steht auf deinem Profil, oder? :D 16:53, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) :D Okay hoffe ich auch :s bei mir war das auch mal, da musste ich es einmal vom Laptop schmeißen und wieder neu Installieren, hast du das schon versucht? :/ lg 17:09, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Meow Okay, bei mir hats so geklappt :D Viel Glück ^-^ <3 17:42, 7. Okt. 2013 (UTC)